<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>01x01: Pilot by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956461">01x01: Pilot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie'>poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>But... Subtext [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Supernatural), Gen, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camino a Blackwater Ridge, Dean decide detenerse en una estación de servicio. Allí se plantea si haber arrastrado a Sam de nuevo a la vida de cazador fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.</p><hr/><p>Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas: <a href="https://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=31110">Amor Yaoi</a>, <a href="https://yokubounorain-fanfics.blogspot.com">Blogger</a> y <a href="https://yokubouno-rain.livejournal.com">Livejournal</a>.</p><p>En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado, <span class="u">por favor</span> avísenme en los comentarios, en <a href="https://www.facebook.com/YokubouNoRainFanfics">Facebook</a> o <a href="https://twitter.com/YnR_Fanfics">Twitter</a> porque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>But... Subtext [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>01x01: Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En lo que respecta al tiempo, voy a basarme en <a href="http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Timeline_(Season_1)"><i>Supernatural Wiki</i></a> que a su vez saca la información del Livejournal <a href="http://hells-half-acre.livejournal.com/373711.html">hells_half_acre</a>.</p><hr/><p>Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke, y me  baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles.<br/>Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.<br/>La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)<br/>- No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, <span class="u"><b>PLAGIOS</b></span>.<b><br/></b><br/>« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza aunque ya hubieran pasado horas desde que tomó la ruta que lo conducía hacia Blackwater Ridge. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a tararear una canción que estaba sonando en la radio. </p><p>—¿Cantando una canción de amor? </p><p>La voz somnolienta de su acompañante lo hizo sonreír de lado. También el sonido que hizo el asiento cuando él se revolvió sobre el mismo. </p><p>—Es un clásico. </p><p>La respiración calma de Sam era mejor que cualquier otra canción. Había apagado la radio millas atrás y hasta había logrado acompasar su respiración con la suya una vez se durmió de nuevo. El resultado resultó en un sonido maravilloso. La armonía se rompió al llegar a una estación de servicio. En el instante en que el Impala dejó de ronronear, Sam se despertó sobresaltado. </p><p>—¿Qué sucedió? </p><p>—Voy a cargar a mi bebé y a mí. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? </p><p>Sam se hizo un poco hacia atrás para ver el interior del pequeño mercado que había unos pasos más atrás donde había un par de mesas por si los viajeros querían sentarse allí a beber o comer algo antes de seguir con su camino.</p><p>—Si vas a entrar, te acompaño. </p><p>Dean sintió que sus palabras sonaban a súplica, casi como si Sam quisiera que su hermano lo sacara del vehículo a la fuerza. </p><p>—Ve entrando. Ordena que ya voy. </p><p>Mientras Dean cargaba gasolina veía de reojo los movimientos de su hermano. Lo vio confundido a la hora de pedir comida para él. Hacía dos años que había perdido contacto, y Sam tampoco lo había llamado. Le envió todos y cada uno de sus posibles teléfonos de contacto, pero Sam no había comunicado a ninguno de ellos. Cuando Dean regresó hace una noche a su vida, sin la completa capacidad de ir tras John, con la necesidad de rescatar a su padre de dónde demonios fuera que él se encontrara, se dio cuenta por qué Sam había decidido borrarlo de su existencia… A John y a él. </p><p>Entró al mercado y se acercó a la mesa en torno a la cual Sam estaba sentado con la mirada perdida o en el reflejo del vidrio o en el oscuro camino de la ruta. La bandeja de comida que había pedido siguió intacta hasta que Dean separó lo que era de cada uno. Fue recién al oír el ruido que estaba haciendo su hermano que Sam volvió a tierra. Se lo quedó mirando hasta que Dean le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa y cruzó miradas con Sam. </p><p>—¿Cómo lo supiste? </p><p>—¿Qué cosa? </p><p>—El incendio… </p><p>Sam prácticamente susurró su respuesta. En todo su rostro se expresó el doloroso sentimiento de haberlas pronunciado por toda la carga que tenían. Dean sacudió su brazo, enseñándole a su hermano su reloj de muñeca. </p><p>—Se detuvo. Y pensé que algo andaba mal. </p><p>No iba a decirle que la hora en que se detuvo era la misma en que ocurrió el incendio en su casa de Lawrence. ¿Recordaría Sam que esa misma noche se cumplía un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de su madre? No se atrevía a preguntarle. </p><p>—Ya veo. </p><p>Sam enrollaba y desenrollaba las tiras de lechuga de la ensalada que había pedido. Su mejilla estaba apoyada sobre el dorso de su otra mano. </p><p>—¿Sam? —el aludido levantó la mirada. Le hizo un gesto a Dean al levantar también las cejas—. ¿Cómo estás? </p><p>El menor se sonrió, y al ver esa sonrisa que desbordaba dolor, Dean pensó que había preguntado algo estúpido. </p><p>—Estoy —Sam nuevamente se topó con la mirada curiosa de Dean, se lo veía preocupado, y no era para menos—… Estoy bien, Dean. </p><p>Finalmente se llevó un bocado de ensalada a la boca. Le resultó amargo. Dean seguía devorando su hamburguesa y tomando su bebida mientras miraba de reojo a la encargada del local. Podían pasar diez años y su hermano mayor no habría cambiado en nada. No podía decirle la verdad. Estaba arrepentido por haberlo seguido. Sí, una parte suya lo estaba. La otra estaba anestesiada y siendo golpeada por la nostalgia. Un sentimiento que le calaba profundo en el alma. La puerta automática del local se abrió y el aroma frutal que acompañó a la pareja que entró también le trajo recuerdos. </p><p>—¿Sammy? </p><p>Sam volvió su atención a su hermano, él se inclinó hasta llegar a su rostro y tratar de posar su mano sobre su piel, pero Sam agarró su muñeca y le frunció el ceño. Estaba por preguntarle por qué iba a hacer eso, pero algo entre las prendas de Dean ocasionó que lo soltara y, en cambio, sostuviera con los dedos el amuleto que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Dean. </p><p>—Sigues teniendo esto… </p><p>—Nunca me lo quité. </p><p>—Para bañarte, y a duras penas. </p><p>Dean imitó la sonrisa que le estaba enseñando Sam. Se preguntaba si había estado bien regresar por él, arrastrarlo de nuevo a la vida de cazador aunque él hubiera decidido darle la espalda y olvidarse de todo y de todos. Había estado casi una semana dándole vueltas al asunto, había llamado a todos los contactos que tenía en su teléfono y que creía que podían conocer el paradero de su padre, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta que lo hubiera dejado satisfecho. O quizás esa había sido la excusa que necesitó para ir a buscar a Sam. No lo sabía, no todavía. Sí sabía que, sin su padre, Sam era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Sam era su vida. </p><p>—Ah. </p><p>—Dean. ¿Sucede algo? </p><p>Sam notó la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano, una expresión casi cómica. </p><p>¿Había hecho lo correcto? Sam estaba sufriendo, y era por su culpa. Si no hubiera ido a buscarlo, ¿Jessica estaría viva? ¿Sam lo estaría? El ceño fruncido de su hermano lo hizo negar con la cabeza y fingir una sonrisa. </p><p>—Nada, Sammy. No sucede nada.</p><p>—Es Sam… </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Que me llames Sam. </p><p>—Seguro, Sammy.</p><p>El aludido revoleó los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia la nada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer :)</p><hr/><p><b>¿Cómo supo Dean del incendio?</b> Hay una escena eliminada que amplia un poco la vuelta de Sam al departamento donde vive con Jess y por qué Dean volvió. Pueden verla <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oO0yWSxYBbk">acá</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>